


Distractions

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emp Is Gonna Hurt Himself If He Keeps Day Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Distractions

It was as normal of a day as ever in Inkopolis. Sunshine and the loud chatter off Inklings as they got ready for a day of turfing ahead of them. That and the general sounds of traffic and bustling that comes along with such a large city. Going past some of the turf fields did yield some different noises however. Not too much different but the sounds of shots of ink, explosions and splatted Inklings always did catch attention, though never for long…

Though that wasn’t always true. Occasionally Inklings got wrapped up in spectating a match as if they we involved personally. Today, Gloves found himself doing just that. With his teammates off and nothing to do but solo queue, he found himself stopped to spectate a match. Jumping and silently cheering on an action packed match. Why he did that, who knew. It wasn’t exactly cool to do… More cute than anything… Oh well, not as if anyone was watching right?

Maybe Gloves would be mortified to know that he was actually being watched from across the street… By Emperor of all people no less. Not as if anyone really noticed that the king of turf’s attention was centered on the gloved boy across from him. Not Gloves with back turned, not his team with Eging chatting away and distracting Pacer and Prince. No one noticed what Emperor was doing, though it wouldn’t be hard to put together if anyone did look over to him right about now.

But maybe that was best. Emperor’s ego was as fragile as it was big so embarrassment wasn’t easily tolerated. Humility is something that should be learned, but the king seemed keen on struggling against it as long as possible… Not as if Gloves was much better either. The green dualie user somehow kept losing his tentacles. Everytime he did he’d go into a fury over the embarrassment before finding a replacement. Such a strange Inkling…

But perhaps that’s what kept distracting Emperor. Never seen an Inkling quite like this one. They were even bold enough to brashly approach him as he tested out the new weapon… That and just perhaps the commoner was a bit cute in his habits. Constant high spirits, having even more of an obsession with dodge-rolling than just about anyone, just in general getting caught up in the heat of the moment and over excited… It was cute… But that didn’t matter much from a commoner. Right?

Well, maybe it did matter a bit with how much it distracted him. Typically it was embarrassment that caused him to snap at Eging to shut up. Or perhaps he’d have to bribe Prince with ice cream to keep quiet… Today, with Gloves distracting him a bit more with a confused smile and wave, it was slamming into a stop sign with an audible bang. Rather loud and painful to the point where he was too dazed at first to be embarrassed.

However, that changed pretty quick with his team questioning what happened… Oh and with Gloves expression changing to shock before worried and coming over as well… Oh this was bound to be an amazing mess for everyone but Emperor. Especially as Gloves joined the chatter and Prince slowly began to realize where his brother’s attention was.

“Yo, what happened? I thought ya knew that was there?”

“... Hmph, my mind was elsewhere I suppose. Not the first person that’s happened to.”

Yeah, definitely not, right? Especially with how many movies, books… And other such that Emperor would never admit to reading concerning the green dualie user. It had to have happened before. But that didn’t stop him from catching a quiet comment from his brother.

“_Yeah but the first one who did it by staring at their crush…_”

“**_Quiet Prince._**”

Prince couldn’t help but grin a bit at his brother. Especially with the light embarrassed blush that started to spread across his face… Much to the confusion of everyone else involved. While Eging and Pacer may be slightly more reluctant to question Emperor and Prince, that didn’t apply to Gloves.

“... What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing of your concern.”

“... Alright. Still, should we, like, get you somewhere? That sounded pretty painful. I caught it from across the street.’

And at that, Prince had to try not to laugh… Must be real embarrassing for his brother to have been so distracted by his crush as to slam into a stop sign that hard… And not only that but his crush saw and heard it. That darkening blush and embarrassed glare said it all.

“_No._ I am fine. I can walk fine. _Thank you._”

“... A’right Emp. I guess try not to do it again? I don’t think slammin’ into things is exactly good for your health.”

“Hmph. My health is fine and It’s not as if I do such often.”

“Just makin’ sure… Cya later.”

And with one last confused look accompanied by a confused smile, Gloves walked off towards the turf tower. During all the confusion, the match had ended so there wasn’t much to do but find one to participate in… In all honesty, he shouldn’t be heading towards Inkopolis tower with dualies and a back up splattershot in case they policed the new weapon… But he was curious to see the old trends and weapons. Of course, he’d naturally keep on top of the new ones as he had to be the freshest squid on the block, but there’s been some noise stirring at the old tower now with a strange group of idiots apparently. Maybe he’d see what all the noise was during his visit.

As for Emperor, he only took as long as he felt wouldn’t be suspicious to watch the other go this time… However as Pacer and Eging left to head into a store, Prince had apparently still found him suspicious. That teasing grin he so rarely had was proof enough that he found his brother suspicious and fully intended to tease him.

“So… About earlier…”

“... What about it Prince?”

“You were staring at that boy again, huh?”

“I was doing nothing of the sorts! I had already said my mind was elsewhere.”

“Yeah, on him. His name is Gloves, right?”

“How would I know?”

“He seems to know you.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Oh, and isn’t that the name in your search history when you look for fics to read?”

“_What?_ I’ve done nothing like that. Perhaps Eging or Pacer was using our wifi.”

“Using your laptop?”

“Pacer and Eging are coming back, we can discuss this _later_.”

With a snicker and keeping that bright grin, Prince found himself satisfied with his brother’s responses. Emperor on the other hand was less than pleased by the situation… And now needed to start deleting his search history apparently since Prince was snooping around… They’d be home soon enough and he’d have to start to start hiding his obsession a bit better… It was bad enough Prince knew, no need to get caught by Eging, Pacer or worst of all Gloves himself… It couldn’t hurt to be a bit more cautious from now on…


End file.
